boltons_zero_recordsfandomcom-20200214-history
CC
CC are an American alternative rock band signed to BZR. The band is a duo comprised of vocalist Jamie Dewolf (Rick) and drummer Craig Noblin (DUMFUXK). Originally, the band was just Jamie and was often referred to as "CCTHEONEMANBAND", but Craig joined the band in March 2019. Early days (September 2018 - November 2018) In September of 2018, Jamie Dewolf released the song "Learn To Forget " on his YouTube channel CliqueCity under the name CC (which stood for Clique City). The song, which was originally removed from the channel (as well as all other singles from this era) featured an eerie sample of a ship horn as the main driving force of the song. The song, along with all other singles from this era, would eventually be re-released on the [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4qnWpIXWfMoj2uvAjvnC3S3EKpqPWlna deluxe edition of the album'' Makeup Thieves.] Jamie made a twitter account for CC where he announced his debut album ''farm of songs for you, and continued releasing singles for the album. The singles released were Learn To Forget, Your Alliance Shall Crumble, and Made Me Think. Not long after, however, Jamie announced the album's cancellation on the CC twitter account, as well as a new, upcoming album titled HAGN (Have A Good Night). Jamie released the now deleted single formal nothing before announcing the cancellation of HAGN as well. With yet another cancellation came yet another announcement, that being the announcement of the actual debut CC album Makeup Thieves. Makeup Thieves (November 2018 - December 2018) After announcing Makeup Thieves, Jamie released the EP Ring Around on November 23rd, 2018. The EP was a collection of the singles from the upcoming album, which became a standard for all other CC albums to come. After months of announcing and cancelling albums, CC finally released Makeup Thieves for free on YouTube on December 1st, 2018. The album discussed topics of love, depression, and betrayal. The Greatest Gift To Give (December 2018 - January 2019) On December 12th, 2018, no more than 11 days after releasing Makeup Thieves, Jamie released the singles Show Up, Stay Here / All Is Lost and Parker's Song (Can't Say Anything). After a few more singles and the release of the Highlights EP (which included one song not on the album), the sophomore CC album The Greatest Gift To Give ''was released on January 12th, 2018. It is "widely" considered to be the worst CC album. CC (The Blue Album) (January 2019 - July 2019) Six days after ''The Greatest Gift To Give's release, CC released "The Clock on the Wall", which served as the lead single for CC's upcoming self-titled album. The tracklist was fully revealed on January 26th, 2019 on twitter. In February of 2019, Jamie announced that CC had been signed to Bolton's Zero Records on instagram. In March of 2019, CC released CC (The Green Album), a collection of b-sides, featuring (almost) all of the left-over songs from'' HAGN'' and farm of songs for you. It was also around this time that drummer Craig Noblin joined the band. CC (The Blue Album) was released on July 13th, 2019. It had a whopping 18 tracks and spawned 9 singles, one of which was after the album's release. The only song to feature Craig on the album was "It's Not Every Day We Have A Chance To Leave", and it was as a vocal performance. Fetter Thieves (July 2019 - March 2020) On July 30th, 2019, all CC social media accounts had their profile pictures changed to a black version of the blue album cover, and several teasers containing lyrics to the next CC album were released on twitter. On August 17th, 2019, after 31 days of radio silence from the band except for a few teasers on social media, CC announced that the upcoming promotional singles "cross the walls" and "badaba" would arrive three days later. The singles were notably much more raw and heavy than their works past, and were the first released CC songs to feature Craig on drums. On November 29th, 2019, Fetter Thieves was released. Although the album did still have electronic elements in it here and there, it was much more guitar-based than all other CC projects at the time. Field Day Music (December 2019 - July 2020) Around December 2019, CC began teasing their upcoming fifth studio album, Field Day Music, which was announced on December 23rd, 2019. They also released the one year deluxe edition of Makeup Thieves around this time, which featured the rest of the songs from the farm of songs for you era, a removed track from the original edition of the album, and an ambient track Jamie had made outside of CC. The first single from Field Day Music, "Embryo", is expect to arrive this April. Discography Studio albums *''Makeup Thieves (2018) *The Greatest Gift To Give (2019) *CC (The Blue Album) (2019) *Fetter Thieves (2019) *''Field Day Music ''(2020) B-sides * ''CC (The Green Album) ''(2019) * ''The Green Album II ''(2020) Extended plays *''Ring Around (2018) *''Highlights (2018)'' *''Restoration Blues (2019)'' *''penny for your thoughts (and a few others, of course) (2019)'' Singles Ring Around ''EP & ''Makeup Thieves *"234" (2018, private) *"You Better" (2018, private) Restoration Blues ''EP & ''CC (The Blue Album) *"The Clock On The Wall" (2019) *"Be Quiet" (2019) *"Polluted" (2019) *"Ringing Stars" (2019) *"Lines" (2019) *"It's Not Every Day We Have A Chance To Leave" (2019) *"If They Ask, Say No" (2019) penny for your thoughts (and a few others, of course) ''EP & ''Fetter Thieves *"cross the walls" (2019) *"sequel" (2019) Promotional singles Ring Around ''EP & ''Makeup Thieves *"Ring Around" (2018) *"Rip Me" (2018) *"Killer Queen's Night Out" (2018) *"Shepherd" (2018) *"Recreate" (2018) Highlights'' EP''' *"Highlights" (2018) '''''The Greatest Gift To Give *"Show Up, Stay Here / All Is Lost" (2018) *"Parker's Song (Can't Say Anything)" (2018) *"The Empty State Of Mind" (2018) *"Reconcile" (2018) CC (The Blue Album) *"The Railroad Track" (2019) penny for your thoughts (and a few others, of course) ''EP & ''Fetter Thieves *"badaba" (2019) *"fetters are so last season" (2019) *"penny for your thoughts" (2019) *"minafilotia street" (2019) Category:Artists